For example in dialysis or hemodialysis there is a need to continuously measure and monitor the blood pressure in a line. In this case, for hygienic reasons and for isolating the measuring electronics from the patient, the fluid medium located in a measuring chamber of a separate connecting element is separated from the pressure transducer by a diaphragm. The connecting element is coupled to a fluid line system of a dialysis or hemodialysis apparatus.
Such connecting elements (system elements) and pressure transducers of the generic type are known, for example, from DE 100 32 616 A1. The system element is in this case mounted with spring hooks onto the pressure transducer in such a way that the diaphragm of the system element rests flush and in an airtight manner on a transducer diaphragm of a pressure sensor. The spring hooks engage in the process in an encircling groove at the outer circumference of the housing.
Furthermore, EP 0 685 721 B1 discloses a device for measuring the pressure of a fluid medium, in which device the diaphragm of the system element is pressed onto the transducer diaphragm of the pressure sensor.